


The Speech

by RosieClark



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alta baang, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flashbacks, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: A look at the Aang Gang's life during Sokkas best man speech.Written as part of the Avatar Bang!





	The Speech

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> This is my very first (but hopefully not last) ATLA fic! I was fortunate to pair up with two amazing artists (go find them on tumblr @dejavidetc and @bringhaiseback), and some wonderful betas (thanks for putting up with all my terrible grammar:)   
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Rosie

The room was a mass of chattering voices, flowers and fairy lights. Sokka ran a hand through his hair, and stood up at the podium. He cleared his throat loudly into the mic, quieting the crowds discussions, and earning himself everyone's attention.  

 

“Um, hi everyone, and thanks for coming.” He gave a tentative wave, prompting a wave of chatter from the audience. “My name is Sokka, but some of you might know me as the best man. Today is a very special night for me. Not only is my sister getting married, but she’s marrying one of my best friends. Hence the best man thing. In my opinion, I should have been the maid of honor as well, but you can’t always get what you want.”

 

He grinned at his joke only to see Suki, Toph, Katara and Zuko simultaneously facepalm. He flushed and adjusted his collar. Looking at the wedding table, he caught Katara’s eye. He had almost shed a tear walking her down the aisle earlier, but had somehow managed to keep his composure. His sister had looked wonderful in her open back lace wedding gown. She gave him a warm smile, and he returned it. Turning back to the guests, he continued, 

 

“I want to start my speech by thanking the Aang Gang. You know who you are.” There was a chuckle from the guests. His friends blushed at the shout out. “Without you guys, we probably wouldn’t be here today. You guys rock.” 

 

_ “Come on Sokka! It will be fun!” Aang pleaded, looking at Katara for support.  _

 

_ “I think it would be great to try something new today.” She supplied. Aang gave her a grateful look, and Sokka rolled his eyes.  _

 

_ “Alright, fine. We can try this new Tea Shop of yours.” He crossed his arms to make it clear he didn’t want to try anything out. He was a fan of their current hang out spot: their house.  _

 

_ Aang pumped his fist in the air. “I’ll let Toph and Suki know.” He ran off to find their other friends.  _

 

_ Sokka was unable to keep the grin that spread on his face at bay. Seeing Aang so excited made it sort of worth it. The guy deserved more happiness. _

 

_ Katara cleared her throat, catching his attention. “Look, I know you don’t want to go, but please try and have a good time.” _

 

_ “Kat, you know drinking tea while sitting on the floor isn’t my cup of tea.” He winked before bursting out laughing at his own pun. His sister was not impressed. _

 

_ “Really? Cup of tea? I could do better.” _

 

_ He looked at her sceptically. “Please. By all means.” _

 

_ “I would, but I really think I need to steep on it.”  _

 

_ “Nope. Mine was better.” He lifted his chin. _

 

_ Katara sighed. “Just be on your best behaviour. Please.”  _

 

_ Sokka gave her a mock salute. “Yes ma’am!” _

 

_ “Sokka. Seriously, for Aang?” She gave him puppy dog eyes which normally wouldn’t work but combined with the Aang card had made him powerless to oppose. _

 

_ “Yeah, fine.” He slumped.  _

  
  


_ The doorbell chimed and the aang gang walked into a welcoming atmosphere of couches, soothing music and the smell of tea. A short older man walked in from the kitchen and smiled at them kindly.  _

 

_ “Welcome!” He bowed. “I’m Iroh, and this is my tea shop! Can I get you anything?” _

 

_ Suki took the man’s extended hand. “I’m Suki and this is Toph, Sokka, Katara and Aang. We would love whatever you want to recommend!”  _

 

_ Iroh nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen leaving the gang to settle into some couches. _

 

_ “Nice place.” Suki mused. _

 

_ Aang was practically bouncing in his seat. “I love it already!”  _

 

_ Katara smiled warmly at him. “I’m glad.”  _ __   
  


_ Toph had already disposed of her socks and shoes and was currently wiggling her toes in the shag rug. “Feels nice.”  _

 

_ All eyes turned to Sokka who was sitting stiffly on a chair. “I guess it’s nice.” He mumbled.  _

 

_ Aang and Katara smirked at each other as Iroh approached with a tray of steaming cups and plates.  _

 

_ “My special tea and cakes, on the house.”  _

 

_ The gang gaped.  _

 

_ “You’re joking right?” Sokka was staring, his eyes wide.  _

 

_ “We can’t accept this.” Katara shook her head. “It’s too much.”  _

 

_ “Nonsense!” Iroh placed the tray down. “I insist.”  _

 

_ Before they could protest further, he was walking away. _

  
  


_ After that first day, the gang had adopted the tea shop as their new regular hang out and study place. Not only was the atmosphere relaxed, but the tea was beyond all expectations. Sokka had once brought up the idea that Iroh used drugs in his tea because of how addicting it was, and was met with disappointed looks, gasps of disbelief and a shoe to the face.  _

 

_ As the weeks passed, Iroh, started to join them, bringing free treats and words of advice. Toph would never complain about Iroh joining them. She had taken a special liking to their new friend and would always let him sit next to her. The others didn’t mind his company either. He was a kind man with a pure heart and lots of wisdom.  _

 

_ “And that’s why you should never, ever slap a goat.” Iroh finished, taking a sip of tea and standing up. Katara stood with him, grabbing a tray to help clear the table.  _

 

_ “Did you just hear that?” Sokka turned to Toph who was rolling on the ground laughing, and Suki, who was looking a little sick.  _

 

_ “I’m going to be right back.” She got up and rushed to the bathroom. Sokka winced.  _

 

_ Aang munched happily on his cookie. “Aren’t you glad I made you come to this tea shop all those years ago?”  _

 

_ Sokka looked into his tea cup. “Maybe.” He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face.  _

  
  


“You may wonder why I’m talking about our entire friend group when only two of them are getting married. I guess, In a way, we’ve  _ all  _ been married for a long time.” 

 

Suki shook her head at him, secretly giving him a look of disapproval. Toph was less elegant, opting for flipping him off. Sokka winced slightly at the vulgar gesture. She was going to kill him after. 

 

“Well, we certainly bicker like an old married couple, that's for sure.” He winked at his short friend. 

 

Suki whispered something in her ear and she started laughing, bare feet rising in the air. For the second time that night Sokka felt his face flush. Toph was blind. And he was stupid. He cleared his throat loudly. 

 

“Like all friend groups in high school, we’ve had some up and downs. Lots of drama. It was in no way a paradise, but it was our little family.”

 

_ “If you keep staring with your mouth open like that, something's bound to fly inside.”  _

 

_ Toph's voice brought Suki out of her daydreams. She frowned. “I wasn’t staring. Besides, how would you know?”  _

 

_ Her friend smiled. “I can practically hear you drooling. It's a little disgusting.”  _

 

_ “Well then you won’t be interested in finding out who I like then.” She pouted and watched Toph cock her head to the side.  _

 

_ “I don’t need you to tell me silly! I hear his footsteps coming closer.”  _

 

_ Suki watched as Sokka waved to Aang and began walking towards them, a huge smile on his face.  _

 

_ “I bet he’s dark, mysterious and handsome.” Toph mused. “Maybe like Jet. I could picture you two together.” She smirked. “Lets see who your mystery man is.” _

 

_ “Hey ladies! Whatcha up to?”  _

 

_ Toph's face fell. “You have got to be kidding me.”  _

 

_ Suki let out a nervous laugh. “Hey Sokka. Sorry, but we have to go...pick up Kat. See you later!” She grabbed Toph's arm and, despite the smaller girls cry of protest, whisked them away to Katara's locker.  _

 

_ “Sokka? Out of all the guys in our school, you like Sok-mmmph!” Toph yelled, her voice muffled by Suki’s hand.  _

 

_ “Go ahead. Say it a little louder will ya?” She hissed through her teeth. “It’s not like the whole school heard you or anything.” She let out a yelp as Toph licked her hand, earning herself her freedom.  _

 

_ “The whole school didn’t hear.” _

 

_ “No, but I did.” The girls turned to see Katara, her hands on her hips. “I call for an immediate girls session. I think we all need it.” _

  
  
  
  


_ “I promise I’m not mad Suki!” Katara soothed for the third time. The trio had gone through at least five pots of tea, and all Suki had told them was that she was sorry about her feelings.  _

 

_ “Yeah Suki. You can’t control who you like. It's just that-” Toph waved her hands in the air, trying to find the nicest way to finish her sentence. “It’s just that he’s Sokka.” _

 

_ “I know!” Suki exclaimed, placing her head down on the table in defeat. “I’m crushing on Sokka. The school’s one and only resident fool and flirt.” _

 

_ Katara reached out and rubbed her arm comfortingly. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure he flirts with you too.”  _

 

_ “That's why this is so frustrating!” Moaned her friend. “I can’t tell if he likes me or if its just his personality!”  _

 

_ Toph shrugged. “His voice does change when he talks to you. Normally he’s trying to make his voice lower, but with you he seems to have no control over it. Plus his breathing is all wack.” _

 

_ “You see? These are all signs he likes you!”  _

 

_ Suki raised her head enough to pout at her companions. “But Yuwe.”  _

 

_ “Yuwe was a long time ago. He’s moved on.” _

 

_ “But-” _

 

_ “No more but’s young lady.” Kat interupted.  _

 

_ “Unless it’s Sokka's.” Toph stage whispered, much to the other girls horror. She snorted, clearly pleased with herself.  _

  
  


_ Aang took a deep breath and walked towards Katara. This was it. He was finally going to ask her out.  _

 

_ He ignored the way his hands were sweating and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  _

 

_ “Oh, hey Aang!” Kat smiled at him, making his entire face flush a deep shade of red. It was now or never.  _

 

“ _ Do you maybe want to hang out at the tea shop this Sunday?”  _

 

_ Katara smiled at Aang. “Sure, I’ll text the others to let them know.” She reached in her bag to pull out her phone, but he stopped her. _

 

_ “I was thinking maybe it could be just the two of us?” He looked down at the ground, his cheeks flushed.  _

 

_ “Of course I would love to Aang.” Katara laughed, looping an arm around his shoulders. “I’ll never pass up an opportunity to provide some sisterly advice.” _

 

_ His smile dropped slightly. “Yeah. Sisterly advice.” _

 

_ If Katara noticed the way his shoulders sagged, she didn’t mention it.  _

  
  
  


_ “Thanks Iroh!” Katara bowed her head slightly as the older man walked away. She turned to Aang. “So? What’s the scoop?” _

 

_ Aang started. “Scoop?” _

 

_ She threw her hands up in the air. “Come on buddy. I know you need some advice. What’s the issue?” _

 

_ “Well, I kinda-” _

 

_ “It's a girl isn’t it!” She exclaimed, looking at him expectantly. _

 

_ “Yeah, it is!”  _

 

_ Katara practically squealed. “My little brother is all grown up with his first crush!” _

 

_ Aang looked at his feet. Katara clicked her tongue. _

 

_ “Now now Aang, you don’t have to be modest. Any girl would be lucky to be with you.” _

 

_ He brightened, looking into her blue eyes. “You really think so?” _

 

_ She nodded. “I know so.” There was a pause before she added, “but before you go off dating like crazy, the girl requires big sister approval. I can’t have my little brother running off with anyone.”  _

 

_ He knew his face fell, but he couldn’t help it. There she went again, brother-zoning him. To be fair, it’s what he expected. Hopefully he could put his feelings behind him and move on. Even if it wasn’t what he wanted, it was what was best for the gang. For their family. And for their family, he would do anything. _

 

_ Aang forced the smile back on his face. “Come on. The tea is getting cold.” _

  
  
  


“We would spend way too much time together. Apparently the testosterone got too overwhelming because halfway through senior year the girls made a rule that they needed designated “girl time.” Whatever they did during those second fridays of every month still eludes us dudes.” 

 

Katara, Toph and Suki shared a look. Then they all burst into giggles. Zuko caught Sokka’s eye, a mix of confusion and fear exchanged between them. 

  
  


_ The girls thanked Iroh for their tea, and settled into their favorite corner. Just enough natural light and cushions to be the best seat in the house.  _

 

_ “So ladies, what’s up?” Kat leaned back against the wall.  _

 

_ “Same old same old.” Suki sighed. “Sokka still hasn’t asked me out yet, but he has toned down the flirting. But maybe he’s just not the right guy for me”  _

 

_ Toph gave her an approving nod. “That’s a good sign. Honestly Suki, he’s probably your soulmate. He’s a really great guy deep down.”  _

 

_ The two older girls turned to her.  _

 

_ “Did you just-”  _

 

_ “Complement Sokka?”  _

 

_ Their blind friend shrugged. “Maybe?”  _

 

_ “What’s wrong Toph?” Katara asked suspiciously.  _

 

_ “I just,” the smaller girl rubbed her hands through her hair. “I’m tired of always being the small flower that needs protecting. I’m strong and I can do things for myself!”  _

 

_ Katara put a hand on her shoulder. “You know we don’t see you as fragile right?”  _

 

_ She nodded. Suki grabbed her hand.  _

 

_ “So are these feeling new? Or have you always had them?”  _

 

_ Toph could hear the hurt in her friends voice. Hurt that she hadn’t told them sooner. Hurt that she hadn’t trusted them. She shook her head.  _

 

_ “They’ve always been there, I’ve just never really been that bothered by them.” She heard Suki’s breath of relief.  _

 

_ “So why now? Why the change?”  _

 

_ “I-” Toph closed her eyes. “I asked my parents if I could sign up for wrestling.”  _

 

_ Even though they didn’t say anything, Toph noted the changes in her friends breathing. The sharp intake from Katara and the deep breaths from Suki.  _

 

_ “You know Toph,-” Kat started but she cut her off.  _

 

_ “Don’t finish that sentence.”  _

 

_ “You don’t even know what I was going to say!” She sounded so defensive! _

 

_ “Oh yes I do! You were about to give me some big speech on how wrestling isn’t the sport for me. On how it’s dangerous and I could get hurt!”  _ __   
  


_ “It is dangerous! You’re not like everyone else!” Katara yelled, taking her hand off her shoulder.  _

 

_ “You know, just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I’m not a person too. If I know I can do it, I have just as much right as you to wrestle. I honestly thought you guys would understand.” Toph stood, too angry to think straight. “I need some air.”  _

 

_ She felt Suki reach for her arm, but she flicked her away. She needed space.  _

 

_ The cooler air felt good on her too hot skin. The silence was soon gone though, as footsteps reached her ears. Not the light dancer steps of Suki, not the cautious steps of Kat. These were heavy and weary.  _

 

_ Iroh.  _

 

_ Toph frowned. As much as she secretly enjoyed the older man's company. She was in the mood for no one's company at the moment.  _

 

_ “Hello my dear.” She could hear his smile in his words.  _

 

_ “Hi Iroh.”  _

 

_ “Please, call me uncle.”  _

 

_ Toph mentally rolled her eyes. Ever since the gang had become regulars at the tea shop, the owner had become more and more friendly. He was a nice dude, but she wasn’t the type of person to call people “uncle” or “aunt”.  _

 

_ “I couldn’t help but overhear your little conversation back there.”  _

 

_ Toph’s scowl deepened. “Of course you couldn’t.” The last thing she needed was some fake advice from an old man.  _

 

_ Iroh leaned against the wall beside her and hummed softly. “There's an old proverb that I used to tell my son. A shoe would walk until it wears a whole in its sole unless it has an owner to save it.” _

 

_ “So?” Toph was confused. _

 

_ “So, your parents are making sure you don’t get hurt. They know you are strong, but they also know you are at a disadvantage to the other girls. You have to show them you are strong enough to overcome your set back. That you can be the best.”  _

 

_ His words actually kind of helped. She smiled. “Thanks Uncle. You’re the best!”  _

 

_ Toph hugged the tea shop owner before skipping back into the shop.  _

  
  


“Our little group was no stranger to adventures and sticky situations. Everyone knows not to cross Katara. She is scary when she has to be. Very much our mom friend. Thanks sis.”

 

Katara saluted, and he returned her action. 

 

_ Kat stacked the cups and made her way to the back kitchen. _

 

_ “Uncle?”  _

 

_ The older man looked up at her from where he was hunched over at the sink. She smiled at him and walked over, holding up the cups.  _

 

_ “Katara! I’m so sorry I didn't come around. Just leave them on the counter and I’ll get to them later.” _

 

_ She shook her head. “Nonsense Uncle. I’ll help you wash.” _

 

_ Iroh put down the pot he was scrubbing. “You don’t have to.”  _

 

_ “Please.” She smiled, grabbing a towel. “It's the least I can do.”  _

 

_ He nodded his head and the two worked in a comfortable silence. Katara was glad she choose to help out. Iroh had become an important figure in their lives.  _

 

_ “Uncle?”  _

 

_ “Mhm?”  _

 

_ “I just wanted to thank you for everything. Today with Toph, and all the other times you’ve offered us wisdom.”  _

 

_ The older man smiles, crinkles forming around his eyes. “It’s my pleasure. To tell you the truth, you lot remind me of my nephew.” _

 

_ Kat’s eyes widened. She never knew Iroh had a nephew before. _

 

_ “He’s about your age, but he never has time to listen to my silly stories.” Iroh's eyes were sparkling. “So I should be thanking you for giving me time to share.”  _

 

_ The shop bell jingled and a male voice called out. “Uncle? I’m home.” _

 

_ “Speak of the devil!” Iroh winked at her, making his way to the kitchen door. Katara watched in horror as he slipped in a puddle of tea and crashed to the ground. She ran to where he lay and knelt beside him, concern flooding her body.  _

 

_ “Uncle!” The kitchen doors swung open and a figure emerged, his hands tightening into fists. He glared at Katara. “Get the fuck away from my uncle!”  _

 

_ Katara was taken aback. The figure in the doorway was tall and lanky with brown hair and a scar over one eye. His hair was the classic longer on top shorter on the sides hairstyle. She ignored the teen and turned her attention to the man on the floor.  _

 

_ “Uncle? Are you alright?” This rude child could wait as far as she was concerned. Iroh was her number one priority.  _

 

_ “Why the fuck are you calling my uncle uncle?” The dude took a step closer.  _

 

_ “Zuko! Language!” Iroh groaned, sitting up with Kataras help. “What have I said about swearing in the shop?”  _

 

_ “But-” _

 

_ “No buts young man. I think Miss. Katara here deserves an apology.”  _

 

_ Katara raised her eyebrow at Zuko, waiting expectantly. The boy glowered and mumbled something under his breath.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry? I couldn’t hear you.” She said, smiling sweetly.  _

 

_ He sighed. “I’m sorry I thought you were attacking my uncle and swore at you.”  _

 

_ Iroh smiled. “Good man. Now, Zuko, meet Katara. Katara, meet Zuko, my nephew.”  _

 

_ “We go to the same school.” She said bluntly. Zuko paled.  _

 

_ “How did you know that?”  _

 

_ She rolled her eyes. Boys these days. “You’re wearing my school uniform, and I doubt its a fashion statement.”  _

 

_ He flushed and clicked his tongue. “Then I’m surprised you didn’t recognize me.”  _

 

_ She stood, helping Iroh up with her and placed her hands on her hips. “Why should I?”  _

 

_ He smirked. “Because I’m Zuko, prince of the school.”  _

 

_ There was a second of silence before Katara burst into laughter. “Prince of the school? Get over yourself buddy!” She bowed to Iroh. “I’ll see you later Uncle. Thanks for the tea!”  _

 

_ Iroh smiled. “Any time my dear.”  _

 

_ As she passed Zuko, she patted him on the shoulder, chuckling to herself. “Catch you later prince.”  _

 

_ Zuko watched in amazement as Katara sauntered away. He shook his head. That girl was something else. _

  
  


“We had no idea our group would expand to add another. With Zuko, it was touch and go there for a while, but boy am I glad it worked out in the end. I love you man.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Toph and Suki nodding. Zuko was family to them now. 

  
  
  


_ “No way Kat!” He shook head. “Fire Nation is way better. There’s no chance the Water Tribe is going to beat them in the playoffs.” _

 

_ Katara rolled her eyes. “Suure Zuko, whatever you say.”  _

 

_ Zuko frowned. He knew that tone. That was Katara’s famous “I know I’m right, but I’m going to pretend your right just to spare your feelings” voice.  _

 

_ “I think Zuko has a point.” Aang piped up. “Kat, Water Tribe had a good season but the stats are in the favour of Fire. They get home court advantage and they’ve scored more goals this season.” _

 

_ Zuko smirked smugly at Katara who stuck her tongue out.  _

 

_ “No way.” Sokka was shaking his head. “There is absolutely no chance those good for nothing Fire Nation players are going to win. One might say the water nation is going to extinguish them.” He raised his eyebrows.  _

 

_ Collective groans filled the room with the exception of Suki’s laughter. They turned to look at her.  _

 

_ “What? It’s my job to laugh at his jokes.”  _

 

_ “Babe, you rock.”  _

  
  
  


_ “Zuko! Dude! The Z-man! What is up?”  _

 

_ Zuko internally groaned as the ray of sunshine himself skipped up to him.  _

 

_ “Aang.”  _

 

_ The smaller boy was undeterred by his lack of enthusiasm.  _

 

_ “Wanna join me and the gang for lunch?”  _

 

_ As much as he wanted to say yes, Zuko shook his head. There was no way he could be seen eating lunch with the Aang Gang.  _

 

_ “Sorry. I’m busy.”  _

 

_ Aang’s smile faltered. “As always.”  _

 

_ Zuko sighed. “Look man, I’m sorry. I want to but-” _

 

_ “It’s complicated. I know.”  _

 

_ “Yeah. Complicated.”  _

 

_ “Well, the offer will always stand.” Aang looked directly into his eyes to make sure he knew he meant it. “Just say the word and we eat lunch.”  _

 

_ Zuko chuckled. “Sure thing.”  _

 

_ The smile that lit up Aang's face almost made him feel bad about lying. Sure he could hang out with the gang at the tea shop where no one was looking, but at school he had his reputation to maintain. He couldn’t let people get the idea that he was an outcast.  _

 

_ And the Aang gang was definitely outcast material.  _

  
  
  


_ Sokka looked at his sister, worry creasing his brow.  _

 

_ “What’s wrong?” He asked. _

 

_ She looked up at him. “Huh? Oh, nothing.”  _

 

_ He narrowed his eyes at her. That was a lie and they both knew it.  _

 

_ “Kat, we know somethings up. You’ve barely eaten anything.” Suki stepped in, scooching closer to her friend. “What is it?”  _ __   
  


_ “It’s no-” _

 

_ “Don’t you dare say it’s nothing. I can feel your knee bouncing from all the way over here!” Toph accused.  _

 

_ Katara let out a defeated sigh. “I-” She swallowed. “I’m just pissed that Zuko doesn’t hang out with us at school!”  _

 

_ The group stared at her in silence.  _

 

_ “I mean, it’s like we’re his selective friends or something.” She continued.  _

 

_ “Sis, he doesn’t have to hang out with us twenty four seven to be our friend.” Sokka started. “I mean, he has his own group that he’s probably closer with.”  _

 

_ “I know that! I just can’t shake the feeling that he should be in our group! That we suit him better than Azula and her friends.”  _

 

_ “They have known eachother forever Kat. If he wants to hang out with us, he’s more than welcome to, but you can’t force friendship.” Suki put a hand on her shoulder.  _

 

_ “Yeah.” Kat sighed before standing up, startling her friends. “I’ll be back.”  _

 

_ “Hold on a second! Where are you going?” Sokka asked, a mix of alarm and panic on his face.  _

 

_ “Uh, to the bathroom?” She shrugged, before dashing down the hallway.  _

 

_ “The bathrooms the other way though.” Suki murmured to herself, and Toph rolled her eyes.  _

 

_ “Sweetie, she ain’t going to he bathroom.”  _

  
  
  


_ “Hey Zuko!”  _

 

_ The older boy looked up to meet the eyes of Katara. Great. He was doing his best to avoid the Aang Gang in school, but Katara was making it incredibly difficult. Everywhere he looked, she was there. In all his classes, next to his locker and now, here she was. In the fire nations personal lunch room.  _

 

_ It was no secret his family was rich and practically owned the school. That came with some perks. For example, he got to hand pick all his classes. He, and his gang of friends, also got their private lunch room. A lunch room that was usually only open to them.  _

 

_ Until now.  _

 

_ Groaning, he ignored Mei and Tai Li’s looks of confusion and stood up so he was looming over Katara. At this point, most people would cower away. But not her.  _

 

_ If anything, she stood taller. He forced himself not to smile.  _

 

_ “What do you want?” He asked, holding her gaze. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce his soul.  _

 

_ “I’m just wondering if you would want to eat lunch with our group sometime.” She answered, ignoring the shocked looks on the faces of the girls behind him.  _

 

_ “Zuko, why is the poor girl asking you eat lunch with her?” Mei asked, touching his arm gently.  _

 

_ “I don’t know babe.’ He soothed. “I think she should just leave.” He glared at Katara.  _

 

_ “But I-” _

 

_ “Now!” He yelled, but winced inwardly when he saw her flinch. He hadn’t meant to hurt her. He opened his mouth to apologize when the door to their room slid open.  _

 

_ Azula. _

 

_ He watched his sister take in the scene, her eyes narrowing and settling on Katara.  _

 

_ “Well if it isn’t the poor bitch.” Her eyes narrowed. “What's life like by the river?”  _

 

_ “Perfect actually. No arrogant assholes trying to bully others.”  _

 

_ “Shame.” Azula studied her fingernails and Zuko felt a wave of fear wash over him. He knew that his sister and Kat didn’t get alone well, but the tension in the room was making it hard to breath. He didn’t know what his sister was planning, but it couldn’t be good.  _

 

_ “Say,” she continued. “Hows your mother doing? Oh wait.”  _

 

_ Zuko saw the fire in Kats eyes the moment her mother was mentioned. He tried to move towards her, but she was already walking away.  _

 

_ “Don’t you dare mention my mother again!” She screamed. “I swear, you and your father will pay for what you did!”  _

 

_ She pushed passed Azula, shoving her as she went. “And Azula?” _

 

_ His sister raised and eyebrow.  _

 

_ “Stay the fuck away from Zuko. He is better then you will ever be.”  _

 

_ Azula chuckled, locking eyes with him, and his heart dropped. Shit. _

 

_ “Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” His sister cackled. “Wouldn’t you agree, brother?”  _

 

_ Their eyes locked and Zuko wanted to run to her, but his feet wouldn’t move. She was breathing rapidly.  _

 

_ “Zuko?” _

 

_ “Kat, I can-”  _ __   
  


_ “No, please don’t.” Katara was shaking her head and tears were leaking out of her eyes. “I trusted you, extended my friendship to you, and you lied to me.” She turned to leave. “The Aang Gang is better off without you.”  _ __   
  


_ As she left, Tai Li snorted. “They call themselves the Aang Gang. That’s so lame.”  _

 

_ The door clicked shut and Zuko whirled on his sister. “How dare you!”  _

 

_ “My dear brother, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She responded, walking passed him and taking her seat at the table.  _

 

_ “You had no right telling her anything!” He yelled. This was the one thing he wanted to avoid. He never wanted Katara to know that he was the son of the man who killed her mother.  _

 

_ “Zuko, snap out of it.” She scolded. “You are one of us. Not one of them. She was going to find out eventually.” _

 

_ His blood boiled. “We are done.” _

 

_ Mei stood, looking at him in shock. “Zuko-” _

 

_ “All of you!” He cut her off. “I am done with all of you.”  _

 

_ He turned to leave.  _

 

_ “We won’t take you back you know. You walk out that door and you will never be one of us again.” Azulo threatened, pointing her finger accusingly.  _

 

_ “Good.” He snarled before walking away. He needed to find Katara.  _

 

_ Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. His original plan was to find her that lunch block, but the bell rang. So he settled for cornering her at the tea shop later in the afternoon. It was a good plan, a great one really, until she didn’t show up.  _

 

_ Suddenly the girl he was sick of seeing everywhere was nowhere. She left all his classes before he could approach her, ate lunch in an unknown location and went home instead of the tea shop.  _

 

_ To make matters worse, the gang acted like strangers when he was around. With the exception of Aang that is. They wouldn’t talk to him at the tea shop, and made a point to avoid him in the halls. It was getting annoying.  _

 

_ Aang was nice enough to say hi or wave, but the moment Zuko brought up Katara, the boy shook his head sadly.  _

 

_ On the fifth day, Zuko finally caved. Five days since he cut all ties to his old friends. Five days since the fight in their lunchroom. Five days since he last saw Katara.  _

 

_ She had stopped coming to the tea shop all together, and was now apparently eating lunch away from her friends. All he wanted to do was apologize, but that was near impossible when he couldn’t even find her.  _

 

_ Taking one last breath, he rounded the corner, coming face to face with the incomplete Aang Gang.  _

 

_ He raised his hand. “Hey.” _

 

_ Sokka’s icy gaze looked him over. “What do you want?”  _

 

_ Zuko ran a hand through his hair. This was not going to be easy. Not that he expected it to be, but he thought they would at least hear him out before they threw him under the bus. “Listen, I don’t want trouble, I just want to know where Katara is.”  _

 

_ “I don’t think that’s the best idea right now.” Aang explained. “She needs some time.”  _

 

_ “Yeah!” Sokka piped up. “She wanted to be your friend! She stood up by you when no one else did, and you treated her like trash!”  _

 

_ Zuko knew he had messed up. He didn’t need these people rubbing his mistakes in his face. He turned to the women of the group, hoping for some sympathy.  _

 

_ He was met with Toph's unwavering glare and Suki’s disappointed frown. The taller of the two girls shook her head.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry Zuko, but she doesn’t want to see you right now.”  _

 

_ “So go away.” Toph's unseeing eyes unnerved him.  _

 

_ He raised his hands in surrender and locked eyes with Aang. They may not tell him where Katara was hiding, but he still had one trick up his sleeve.  _

 

_ “I’m hungry now.”  _

 

_ “What?” Aang cocked his head to the side.  _

 

_ “Let’s eat lunch.”  _

 

_ Zuko wedged himself between Sokka and Toph, sitting crossed legged on the floor. A small smile danced its way over Aang's mouth as he remembered his words.  _

 

_ Sokka glared at him. “I don’t want to eat lunch with scum like you. Leave.”  _

 

_ He shrugged, smirking. “I can’t. I was invited here.”  _

 

_ Toph let out a scoff. “Yeah right. By who?”  _

 

_ Aang opened his mouth to speak up, about to tell the group that he invited Zuko weeks ago, but he was cut off by another voice. _

 

_ “By me.”  _

 

_ All eyes turned to a very tired looking Katara. Zuko gulped.  _

 

_ He knew Katara Ito was a force to be reckoned with. They all did. But seeing her standing over him, her dark hair framing her face, her blue eyes piercing his soul, well, it was something else completely.  _

 

_ “Kat.” Suki was the first to speak, rising to her feet. “Don’t do anything stupid.”  _

 

_ Yes, please don’t. Zuko pleaded in his head. A trickle of sweat made its way down his shirt collar. Why was he so nervous? _

 

_ “Don’t worry.” Katara’s eyes narrowed on him. “I just need to have a chat with Zuko.” She turned and started to walk away. _

 

_ He took that as his cue to stand up follow. When he looked back at the gang, Aang gave him two thumbs up. Zuko smiled back until he saw Sokka draw his finger over his neck. _

 

_ He was done for.  _

 

_ Zuko followed Katara to an empty classroom at the end of the hall.   _

 

_ “So now you’re interested in being friends?” Her back was still turned to him, her hands on her hips.  _

 

_ “No, Kat, I’ve always wanted to be your friend. I’ve always been your friend.” He pleaded, trying to put as much emotion as he could into his voice. _

 

_ “Then why push us away Zuko?” She whirled around to face him, her eyes ablaze with fury. “Why not eat lunch with us or hang out with us at school?”  _

 

_ “Because,” he ran a hand through his hair, trying to find the right words. “Because I couldn’t.” _

 

_ “You couldn’t because what? We weren’t popular enough for you? We weren’t rich enough for you?”  _

 

_ “Yes! Partly.” Zuko took a step closer. “I didn’t want you guys to fall victims to Azula's wrath.” _

 

_ “I’m strong enough to take care of myself Zuko. We all are.”  _

 

_ “God, I know that!” He grabbed her shoulders. “You are so fucking strong but I still want to protect you because that's what friends do!”  _

 

_ Her eyes fell away from his. “Then why lie to me about your family?”  _

 

_ He had to strain his ears to hear her. “What?”  _

 

_ “Why didn’t you tell me who your father was?” She was angry now, her body trembling. _

 

_ “I didn’t know-” _

 

_ “Like hell you didn’t! It most definitely wasn’t a secret to your sister and I doubt she never talks about us. I bet you were wa-” _

 

_ “I’M SORRY!” He roared. She stared at him, stunned. He took a deep breath.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry that I lied to you and hurt you. I’m sorry that my father killed your mother, but Katara, I am not my father's son. I am a different person, a better person thanks to you and your friendship, but I am not about to be thrown in my father's shadow again. I thought that you guys were different, but I see no-” _

 

_ He was cut off by Katara wrapping her arms around him. Tentatively, he brought his arms around her, savouring the comfort in her hug.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry.” She said, muffed in his tee shirt. “I didn’t mean it.” _

 

_ “I know.” He soothed. “Friends have to fight sometimes after all.” _

 

_ She laughed and pulled away, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. “Shall we eat lunch?”  _

 

_ He smiled. “I’m famished!” _

  
  


“Me and my bros had tons of memories too. There was a time when the groom had quite the rebellious streak. I won’t go into detail of our escapades, for Kataras sake, but let me assure you that it was wild.” 

 

_ “Dude, stop eating all the popcorn!” Sokka snatched the bowl away from Zuko.  _

 

_ “It’s not my fault no one wanted to go buy pizza.” Zuko protested, reaching for the bowl back. _

 

_ Aang stood up. “Chill. Zuko’s dad will kill us if we spill the popcorn.” _

 

_ Almost immediately the boys set down the bowl and returned to their books. When the girls had announced their mandatory girl time, the guys had decided to hang out too. What was once a big plan for adventure and food had quickly deflated into an over glorified book club.  _

 

_ Not that he was going to tell anyone, but Zuko found himself enjoying Pride and Prejudice. He was pretty sure Sokka was finding Sense and Sensibility enjoyable, and by the way Aang was discreetly crying under the covers made Zuko believe that he was pretty invested.  _

  
  
  


“We made so many important memories together. I remember they were all there when I asked Suki out for the first time. They were also there ten years later when I asked her to be my wife. There is no such thing as privacy for us. Sorry babe.” 

 

Laughter spread from the crowd as Sokka blew a kiss to Suki. She rolled her eyes, but caught it regardless. 

 

_ “Sokka, what's wrong?” Suki asked for the tenth time that day. Her boyfriend had been oddly silent and secretive, and that wasn’t like him. “Talk to me babe.”  _

 

_ “My stomach hurts.” He replied, leaning on the wall of the tea shop for support. “I must have eaten something wrong.”  _

 

_ Suki put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey guys,” she waved at their friend group, “can we stop for a minute? Sokka isn’t looking so good.”  _

 

_ “Babe, it's fine.” He protested. She cut him off with a stern glare. _

 

_ “It is not fine. You look like you’re about to fall over.”  _

 

_ He waved her off and began to make his way to the rest of the group. Suki watched anxiously as he took three steps before letting out a groan and falling to one knee, his hands clutching his stomach.  _

 

_ “Sokka!” Katara yelled. She, Toph, Aang and Zuko began to run to where he had stopped, but Suki was already there.  _

 

_ “Sokka, are you okay?” She bent down, and looked him over. His face was hiding in his arms, and he was sweating.  _

 

_ “Suki?” His voice came out stressed.  _

 

_ “Yes?”  _

 

_ “Will you-” He winced. “Will you marry me?”  _

 

_ In one fell swoop, Sokka unwrapped his arms from his body, got the ring out of his pocket, straightened up and smiled at Suki. _

 

_ “I don’t understand.” She stared disbelieving at the ring. _ __   
  


_ “Will you marry me?” He asked again, his smile faltering for a moment.  _

 

_ “Yes.” She said. “You stupid monkey boy! Yes!”  _

 

_ Relief washed over his face as he slid the ring on her finger, and kissed her. When they finally pulled away, she looked at him sceptically.  _

 

_ “Were you ever sick?” He flashed her his sly grin.  _

 

_ “Wouldn’t you like to know.”  _

 

_ She rolled her eyes at him before kissing him again. “You couldn’t ask me to marry you normally?” _

 

_ Sokka twirled her around. “Not a chance.” _

 

_ Over by the wall, Katara held out her hand.  _

 

_ “Pay up everyone.”  _

 

_ One by one, Iroh, Zuko, Aang and Toph put their money into the happy hands of Katara.  _

 

“High School was a whirlwind of emotions and hormones. Whenever we felt like giving up on each other, Aang managed to keep us together. Even after high school and university, I firmly believe that he is the reason we are all friends today. He was the glue in our group, and we will always keep him in our hearts. We miss you buddy.” His voice broke on the last word, and he stepped away from the mic to compose himself. 

 

At their table, Toph and Suki exchanged sad smiles, and Zuko rested a comforting hand on Kataras knee. He whispered something in her ear, and she kissed his cheek in response. 

 

_ “Hey bud.” Sokka entered the white room. He had never liked the smell of hospitals, but Aang was worth it.  _

 

_ His best friend and little brother lay in the simple cot, monitors beeping around him. Even though they had been warned at a young age that this was going to happen, no amount of training could prepare Sokka for seeing Aang this way.  _

 

_ So skinny, so fragile. Although his fingers were like toothpicks and his eyes were sullen, it was his emotional state that made Sokka want to puke. For as long as he had known him, Aang had always been so happy and carefree. Never doing things because others wanted him to, but because he wanted to help others.  _

 

_ Sokka could count the number of times he had seen Aang without a smile on his face on one hand. But now, his best friend was staring at him with dead eyes. Eyes that had lost all hope.  _

 

_ “How are you doing?” It was a dumb question. Of course he’s not doing well! _

 

_ “I’ve been better.” He admitted, picking at his blanket.  _

 

_ “I know bud.” He soothed. “I know.”  _

 

_ The rest of the gang were in the room, grim faces all around. Zuko's eyes were following Katara who was pacing back and forth. Toph was resting her head on Suki's shoulder, the taller girl whispering comforting words in her ear. Iroh was in the corner, a cup of tea in his hand, his face weary and sad. _

 

_ Aang cleared his throat. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.  _

 

_ “This is a day we all saw coming for a long time now. Kat, Sokka, your dad knew this would happen when he took me in. It’s not a surprise, but that doesn't make it any easier on any of you. But before I go, I want to say a few words.” _

 

_ ‘Don’t Aang. You’re going to make it, so don’t you dare talk like that.” Katara cut in, her eye’s furious.  _

 

_ “Kat!” Sokka raised his voice. “Let him talk.”  _

 

_ His sister opened her mouth as if to argue, but closed it again, and looked at Aang. He let out a weak chuckle _

 

_ “Katara, you have always been so strong. You have been my guide for so many years, and I am so proud to call you my big sister. Your advice and constant positive mindset has been this comforting presence that I will always cherish.” _

 

_ As Kat wiped her eyes, he turned to Toph.  _

 

_ “You are more than you know Toph. I know you put on the tough girl act, but it’s okay to be vulnerable. You are a loyal friend who will to anything to help others. Thank you.”  _

 

_ The smaller girl hid her face in her sleeves and Suki put her arms around her.  _

 

_ “Suki, thank you for entering our lives, and putting up with my annoying brother. I love him, but sometimes I don’t know how you do it.”  _

 

_ She let out a meager laugh that turned into a sob.  _

 

_ “Sokka, dude. Why the long face?” _

 

_ Sokka looked up confused.  _

 

_ “Come on, don’t leave me hanging. I’m dying to know!” Aang cracked a smile and Sokka shook his head.  _

 

_ “That's not funny dude.”  _

 

_ “Yes it is. You always manage to make situations lighter then they are in real life. You have a real gift for making people smile. Your entire presence is so lighthearted, it's addicting. Don’t ever change bud. You’re the best bro I could have asked for.”  _

 

_ “Yeah, I won’t.” Sokka’s mouth curved upwards. “I promise.”  _

 

_ Aang nodded before turning to Iroh. “Thank you for teaching me your ways. Thank you for sharing your heart with us.”  _

 

_ The older man bowed his head respectfully. “I should be thanking you young man.” _

 

_ Aang shook his head. “No. Please just promise me you’ll take care of them after.” After I’m gone. The words hung heavy in the air. _

 

_ “It’s my pleasure.”  _

 

_ “Zuko, hey.”  _

 

_ The black haired boy looked down at his feet. “Hi.” His voice was rough.  _

 

_ “I’m so glad you’re part of our group man. Like seriously. You’re one of my best pals now, and who would have thunk?” _

 

_ Zuko cracked a smile. “Not in a million years.”  _

 

_ “But look at us now right? Yin and yang, making the world a better place together as a team. Thank you for giving us, me, a chance to be your friend. You’re part of the family now. You’re my brother.”  _

 

_ Zuko had tears in his eyes as he crossed the room to grab Aang's hand. “And you’re mine.”  _

 

_ They stayed like that for a while until Aang’s hand went limp, flopping to the bed. His eyes closed and his head layed back on the pillow.  _

 

_ “Doctor!” Katara yelled. “Please! We need help!” She clung to Aang's bed rail, her knuckles going white. Hot fear coursed through her veins. “Someone!” _

 

_ A team of hospital staff burst through the doors, and she was vaguely aware of strong hands pulling her from the bed. She thrashed her arms and kicked her feet, desperate to get closer to Aang. _

 

_ The arms wrapped around her, and she was suddenly being held by Zuko. She grasped at his shirt and buried her face in his chest.  _

 

_ “Don’t look Kat.” He whispered soothingly into her ear. She nodded, listening to the sounds of clattering tools, shuffling feet and beeping monitors. The doctor was shouting something, and the beeping was getting faster, but she focused on her breathing.  _

 

_ In _

 

_ Out _

 

_ In _

 

_ Out _

 

_ In _

 

_ Ou- _

 

_ The beeping stopped, and the room was suddenly silent.  _

 

_ Despite his protests, she pushed Zuko away and numbly made her way to Aang. Suki broke the quiet, a loud sob escaping her throat. Katara whirled on the doctor. _

 

_ “Bring him back.” She pointed at her best friend, her better half, her brother. “Bring him back.” _

 

_ The doctor just shook his head at her. “I’m sorry. I can’t” _

 

_ “What the fuck do you mean you can’t?” She yelled. “I said bring him back!”  _

 

_ Another shake of the head.  _

 

_ “Bring him back!” She screamed this time, kicking at the trolly the team had rolled in. Syringes and medications clattered to the ground. “Bring him back!”  _

 

_ Zuko's arms were around her again, strong and unmoving. She fought him.  _

 

_ “No! Aang!” Katara punched at his chest. He patiently let her, until her movements slowed, and finally stopped. “Please. I’ll do anything.” Anything to be with him one more time. To hear his laughter again. To see that smile light up his face.  _

 

_ “Kat, we can’t bring him back.” Sokka was beside her, his own tears in his eyes. “He signed the DNR. Do not resuscitate.” _

 

_ She sank to her knees, her body suddenly very heavy as the weight of loss pressed her down. Voices buzzed together, and she was dimly aware of someone lifting her up and bringing her to the car. Suddenly she was in a bed, a bowl of hot soup beside her. She turned away as the warm aroma hit her nose.  _

 

_ Aang would never eat again, so why should she? _

  
  


_ “I don’t like seeing her like this Zuko.” Sokka whispered.  _

 

_ It had been three weeks. Three weeks since he lost one sibling to death, and the other to a grief so intense he couldn’t even fathom what it felt like. The gang was camping out at Zuko’s. If there was one thing that his father's passing taught him it was that being alone was the worst possible idea in times of hardship.  _

 

_ “You think I do? We just need to give her time.” _

 

_ Sokka let out a frustrated groan. “I know, but she wasn’t like this when Dad passed.” _

 

_ The door slid open and Iroh entered with a tray of soup that would most likely remain uneaten.  _

 

_ “Maybe it’s because when your father died, she had people to take care of. Think about it this way. Sokka, how old were you when you lost your father?” _

 

_ He shrugged. “I dunno. Ten? Maybe twelve?”  _

 

_ Iroh nodded thoughtfully. “She knew you and Aang needed her to take care of you. Sure, you had money coming in from relatives, but they didn’t actually take you in. Katara had to learn and adapt to the scary new situation of being your guardian. She couldn’t afford to be sad because one slip up would mean social services.” _

 

_ Zuko’s eyes widened. Kat had outsmarted social services to insure that her family was kept together. “Uncle, what are you saying?” _

 

_ The older man stroked his beard. “I’m saying now you are all grown up. She doesn't need to take care of you anymore. So she doesn’t need to get out of bed.” _

 

_ Sokka ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going to go check on Suki. Thanks Uncle.” _

 

_ Zuko took the tray from him. “I’m going to talk to her.” _

 

_ His uncle nodded, smiling proudly. “You’ve come so far my boy. I’m proud of you.” _

 

_ He bowed his thanks and slid the door open.  _

 

_ The room was pitch black. An unmoving lump lay on the mattress, yesterday's bowl of soup untouched on the bedside table.  _

  
  
  


_ “Look, Kat, I know you don’t want to talk to anyone, so I’m going to do all the talking. I know you feel like there's no need for you to get back up. I know you want to give up, but you can’t. I’m begging you to keep fighting. You may not know it, but Sokka still needs you. He’s trying to be all responsible, taking care of Suki and Toph, but we both know he’s hurting inside.” _

 

_ The cocoon of blankets shifted a little which Zuko took as a good sign. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.  _

 

_ “Everyone says you need time, but come one Kat. It’s been three weeks. You need to get your act together!” _

 

_ He hadn’t intended to sound so harsh but it just came out that way. He was about to apologize when she suddenly sat up.  _

 

_ “Just get over it? Yeah, sure Zuko. I’ll just get over the death of my freaking brother. No big deal right?” Her eyes were ablaze with rage.  _

 

_ “No, Kat, I didn-” _

 

_ “Do you know what it feels like? To lose someone you love?” _

 

_ Zuko lowered his eyes. “Yeah. I do.” _

 

_ She snorted. “Yeah right.” _

 

_ It was Zuko's time to be angry. “You have no right to speak to me like that. You have no idea what I've been through!” _

 

_ Kat opened her mouth to say something but Zuko cut her off. He was on a roll. _

 

_ “I lost my mother when I was thirteen. My father shunned me, so I left to live with my uncle. Then, I lose my sister and girlfriend because of my decision to hang out with you guys. And I didn’t really care because I was hanging out with people I liked. But then, guess what? Aang dies.” _

 

_ He saw her flinch at the bluntness of his words.  _

 

_ “And there's another person I cared about gone. Poof. Vanished.”  _

 

_ Katara's eyes widened.  _

 

_ “Yeah, that's right Kat. You aren’t the only one suffering right now. Aang touched so many lives, mine included. Do you know something? He was the first one who asked me to hang out with you guys. He was the first one to make an effort to speak to me. And now he’s dead.” _

 

_ He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked over to see Kat looking back at him.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry Zuko. I had no idea.” _

 

_ He shook his head. “No, don’t be. But do you know what scares me the most?” _

 

_ She shook her head.  _

 

_ “I’ve already lost so many things Kat. I can’t lose you too. I can’t lose you. I know I said Sokka needed you, but the truth is I need you too. So please, get out of bed.” _

 

_ The hand on his shoulder moved down, and found his hand. He wiped a stray tear that escaped away. She squeezed, and looked a him with bright eyes.  _

 

_ “Then let’s eat.” _

  
  
  


“So even though the journey wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, we managed to get where we are today. Katara, you have been my support through thick and thin, my rock in hard places. When dad died, you helped me realize that there is still hope, even in the dark. I can think of no better sister and guardian in the entire world, so thank you.”

 

There was a ‘here here’, and a chorus of applause. Kat bowed her head, her cheeks flushed. Sokka cleared his throat. 

 

“Being the protective brother I am, the thought of giving my sister up to another man makes my blood boil.”

 

He winked at Zuko who was holding a hand up on his chest, and mouthed ‘rude’. 

  
  


_ “Hey dude, the girls are already inside. Ready?”  _

 

_ “Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second.” Zuko put his hands in his pockets, biting his lower lip in anticipation.   _

 

_ Sokka raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Don’t get me wrong, I love our bro bonding moments, but the movie is going to start in five minutes, so ca-” _

 

_ “I want to marry your sister.” Zuko blurted out loud enough for the passersby to turn and look. “I love her, and am going to ask her to marry me, but I would appreciate your blessing.” _

 

_ “What…?” Sokka sputtered, probably looking like a gaping fish out of water. “You want to marry my demonic mother hen of a sister?”  _

 

_ “Don’t call her demonic!” Zuko yelled, attracting even more attention. “She is better than I’ll ever be.” _

 

_ “Okay, okay, calm down.” Sokka put his hand on his friends shoulder. “I give you my blessing.”  _

 

_ Zuko looked at him, mouth agape. “Really?”  _

 

_ Sokka smiled. “Really.” _

  
  


“Sis, I never thought anyone could deserve you, but Zuko is a pretty good candidate. A little sketchy at first, but I give you my many wishes for a bright future. Thank you.”

 

There was a rush of applause and Sokka bowed his head. He looked over at a watery eyed Katara who mouthed ‘I love you’. He mouthed it back before taking his seat beside Suki, who greeted him with a kiss. Toph patted him on the back, a little rougher than necessary.

 

“So you didn’t think to let me know I needed to prepare for all this unwanted attention before hand?”

 

“In my defense, I didn’t tell anyone.”

 

Toph let out an exasperated sigh. “Katara and Zuko are getting married, so its implied that they’re going to be the center of attention. Suki is your wife. Embarrassment comes with the job.”

 

“Hey!” Toph galred, and he immediately changed his tone. “Please don’t kill me I’m sorry?” 

 

“No promises.” She put a hand on his shoulder, accidently stroking his cheek in the process. “I’m only going to say this once in my entire life, so you better enjoy it.” Her face softened slightly. “Good job.” 

 

Sokka held back his laugh. “I really appreciate it Toph although,” he gave her his most charming smirk. “Once I got up there, it was really just a cup of tea.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thnaks for reading! I would love to hear some thoughts!


End file.
